


Cogitation Hour

by Kozuekazen



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Canon, Other, Past Memories, Spiritual theme, Tema berat, tidakbermaksudmenyinggungSARA
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozuekazen/pseuds/Kozuekazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renungan Alucard di masa lalu, di mana dia menyadari bahwa dirinya penuh dosa sampai-sampai menjadi 'Makhluk Abadi yang Terkutuk'. -Canon Verse-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cogitation Hour

**Oo—o—oO**

**Cogitation Hour**

**Oo—o—oO**

**Disclaimer** : Hellsing ©Kohta Hirano

 **Note** : Canon based on manga volume 8, sorry for typo’s, flash back, non dialog.

**Oo—o—oO**

Sebilah bayonet menembus kepala sang vampir hingga membelah kepala Alucard menjadi dua sebatas leher. Alexander Anderson, pastur yang dikuasai oleh kekuatan paku suci Elena, berkeras dalam usahanya menaklukkan sang No-Life-King.

Api muncul dari luka Alucard. Berkobar membakar sebagian wajah dan tubuhnya. Menghanguskan setiap makhluk yang tercipta dari setiap tetes darahnya di medan perang. Sekali lagi dia hancur, terbakar. Inikah neraka? Tidak, tidak. Dibandingkan neraka, ini lebih menyakitkan bagi Alucard.

Suara-suara yang menggema di sekelilingnya lenyap tertelan kobaran api. Lenyap. Hancur tanpa bekas. Memaksanya kembali mengingat saat-saat menyedihkn sekaligus memilukan bagi sang vampir. Ratusan tahun lalu.

**[** _Tuhan, aku takkan... memohon pada-Mu_ **]**

Seorang bocah berusia belasan tahun dijambak dan diseret oleh seorang pria paruh baya berkebangsaan Turki menuju ke sebuah ruangan tersembunyi. Sebagai seorang tawanan dan prajurit cilik, Vlad Dracula III kerap mendapat siksaan berikut pelecehan seksual dari sang Sultan.

Dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti itu, Dracula kerap menggenggam erat _rosario_ yang senantiasa dia kalungkan di lehernya. Meringis tanpa suara. Memohon pertolongan entah pada siapa. Seolah... Dia menutup hatinya untuk meminta bantuan pada Sang Pencipta.

**[** _Tuhan... Tuhan... Aku takkan... memohon belas kasihan-Mu_ **]**

Dracula memang menggenggam erat _rosario_ nya, Dracula pun seorang Kristen yang masih setia menyembah Tuhannya. Namun semua itu seolah hanyalah hiasan baginya. Kendati demikian, dia berperang demi negaranya. Demi agamanya. Demi Tuhannya. Tidak cukupkah itu sebagai bentuk doanya pada Sang Pencipta?

Dari perang satu ke perang lainnya. Dracula selalu menganggap bahwa inilah caranya berdoa. Inilah caranya berdialog dengan Tuhan. Inilah caranya protes dengan segala paham ortodoks yang diajarkan padanya selama ini.

Pertumpahan darah di mana-mana. Mayat yang bergelimpangan. Tonggak-tonggak yang berdiri kokoh di segala penjuru yang ternoda darah dari mayat yang berada di ujungnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Namun bagi Dracula itulah caranya berdoa. Itulah caranya memohon belas kasihan dan ampunan pada Tuhan. Itulah caranya meminta keselamatan. Dengan berperang. Dengan membawa embel-embel demi membela agamanya. Demi Tuhannya.

Bagi Dracula yang kini telah menjadi seorang raja, doa hanyalah sebuah petisi dan semua orang yang hanya berdoa untuk memohon belas kasih dari Tuhan harus mati di ujung tombaknya. Baginya dengan berperang dia bisa menyampaikan doanya pada Tuhannya. Dracula selalu yakin bahwa Tuhan akan turun di penghujung doanya yang dipanjatkan dengan cara yang ditempuhnya sekarang.

Mengorbankan ratusan, bahkan hingga puluhan ribu orang demi ambisinya membawa Kerajaan Tuhan. Demi Christania nan luas terbentang di hadapannya. Mengorbankan dunia kecilnya, semua demi apa yang ia percaya sebagai ‘Doa’ untuk Tuhannya. Rangkaian doa yang selalu di awali dengan mencabik, menghancurkan lawan berikut kawan... semua untuk tujuan membawa Yerusalem yang baru ke tanah kekuasaannya. Berharap Tuhan memberinya berkah atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya sebagai bentuk doa kepada Tuhannya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya dia kalah dalam perang. Dia kalah karena ambisinya. Perang yang dia anggap sebagai perang suci dinilai tidak lebih dari sebuah pembantaian sadis yang tidak dapat diampuni. Bahkan hukum pun tak cukup untuk mengadili Sang Raja penguasa tanah Transylvania.

Dracula diikat, digiring menuju ke tempat hukuman. Aroma kematian menguar. Bau darah memanggilnya untuk segera bergabung. Dracula dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Dalam batin Sang Raja, kerap terbersit rasa sesal. Marah. Kecewa. Pada akhirnya apa yang ia anggap sebagai Doa untuk Tuhannya tidak membawanya pada keselamatan. _Tuhan telah mengabaikanku_ , pikir Dracula.

Lalu selama ini untuk siapa dia melakukan semua ini? Dracula membunuh musuh, kawan, rakyat Walachia, pria, wanita... bahkan anak-anak di negerinya... semua itu demi siapa jika bukan untuk Tuhannya? Apakah apa yang ia yakini selama ini salah? Apakah caranya berdoa dan melayani Tuhan selama ini salah?

Dalam keputusasaan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam, dia pun membuang segala yang ia yakini. Membuang agamanya. Membuang Tuhannya. Menjual jiwanya pada sang iblis dengan meminum darah di tempat eksekusi. Mengubahnya menjadi makhluk terkutuk yang terus menghujat Tuhan. Tanpa pernah terberkati. Tanpa pernah diberikan cahaya.

Apakah masih ada ampunan baginya? Dracula tidak pernah lagi berpikir demikian.

Pada akhirnya ia terus menjalani kehidupan yang nyaris abadi. Tanpa pernah ada akhir untuknya. Tanpa pernah ada rasa bahagia untuknya. Dan sekarang?

Alucard, wujud Dracula di masa kini terpekur. Lama. Renungannya akan masa lalu terinterupsi. Apakah itu artinya... ia telah mendapatkan ampunan dan keselamatan dari-Nya?

**#END#**

**Author's Note:**

> W/N : Fanfic pertama saya di fandom Hellsing! Err, saya tahu kalau temanya berat dan sensitif.. Saya sudah berusaha menggambarkan perasaan Alucard dalam fic ini... Semoga saja tidak aneh dan menyimpang ^^


End file.
